


Overrated

by Kafrazel



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafrazel/pseuds/Kafrazel
Summary: Tweek really has a strong distaste for many around him. Though he would never voice his opinions out loud he tries to avoid annoying people at all costs. People are overrated anyway.





	1. Caffeinated Introverted Spaz

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fanfic that I'm doing. I sort of have it mapped out but I just wanted to write an antisocial/introverted Tweek or something. I'm trying to avoid it being OOC but yeah enjoy! 
> 
> Btw this is kind of an intro

Everything is loud.

The obnoxious chatter and abrupt noises that ricochet off the walls of the crowded cafeteria are just too much, but nobody else notices the unbearable setting. Only Tweek seems to be bothered. 

Every single school day just seems identical to the last and it really wouldn't be that bad if it just wasn't so... overwhelming.

He knew that he shouldn't be impacted by noisy spaces but he just noticed everything. He made note of the leaky pipe from the sink that kept dripping from behind the walls and he noted that weird scratchy noise from the back of the cafeteria. How did anyone not hear these things?

Every lunch period the quiet blonde just waited in the lunch line. He insisted to the lunch ladies that he just wanted some fruit but they only allow him to take a full tray of food. Such a waste. He only just took a few bites of an apple and then disposed the rest. Then he would have to walk back to the cafeteria trash cans to throw the food away. He couldn't stand the lunchroom so after he payed for his lunch he just scurried off to an abandoned space in the school. Sometimes an empty classroom but mostly just the bathrooms or empty hall corners.

When Tweek would stand in the line for food he would distract himself with make believe stories about the little things he noticed about students in the cafeteria, like how Butters had a faint scar on the lid of his left eye and he imagined that he got attacked by ninjas and his eye got damaged or something - not that it could happen. 

The stories always were outrageous and only the stories a caffeinated, introverted spaz like Tweek could create. 

This time Tweek had already formed all of his theories and this time he just tried to focus on nothing. That might as well have been impossible since everything was just so distracting. Everyone just felt to close right now. The girl behind him was in a closer proximity than he would've liked and she was talking loudly, phone in hand, on speaker. Jesus why?

Fuck it, too much. The teen just stepped out off line and made a beeline to the very same doors he entered through in the first place. Screw lunch, he wasn't that hungry anyway. 

He approached the rusted metal locker and entered the combination. He always feared the day he would forget it even after spending weeks memorizing the number to a point he had dreams about them.

He grabbed his backpack. The bag looked deflated. He only carried the bare necessities. It had to just be a few pounds. The heaviest thing in his backpack aside from a few papers and pencils was his essential thermos filled with a bitter brown liquid. He never really got over the stuff. He usually had it black, maybe a teaspoon of sugar if he was feeling it - not that it tasted any different.

He created a steady pace to his next class until he reached its abandoned outside. Twenty five minutes until lunch is over. Well better start waiting. 

The hallway leading to the classroom always felt bare and unfinished and made him anxious. 

The teacher wasn't even inside the classroom yet so the room was dark and locked.

He leaned on the wall adjacent to the classroom and pulled out the steaming thermos from its zipped casing. The heat was so immense that he felt it through the container's insulated walls. The mild sting didn't bother him though, he was used to it.

He sipped at the coffee's bitterness that bit at his tongue along with its scolding heat. Such a dedicated coffee drinker.

When the drink ran out he pulled out a stick of mint gum and just enjoyed that before the class started. Another shitty lesson. 

\---

When the school day was over teens were flooding the halls to the front doors - Tweek took the backdoor. 

After he saw the familiar house he opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. He really wished his parents locked it and gave him a key. 

He realized how hungry he had gotten and decided to have a bagel and cream cheese. Delicious. When the amazing bread ring was done he fell onto the bed and munched at the bagel and just stared at the ceiling. 

After about an hour he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed and 'attempted' to sleep. He ended up getting two hours until he woke up at three and he just stayed awake. 

This would probably be considered boring and inhuman to many but to Tweek it was like his mind just warped from hour to hour until he realized it was five in the AM.

He left the house to get to the shop. His dad was there but payed him no attention as Tweek prepared his two coffees for the day. He carried one in a disposable cup and the rest in a large thermos. Carrying two thermoses just seemed really inconvenient.

He grabbed an apple and headed to school. Of course he was super early so he just payed on a bench and waited. Drinking his coffee of course.

He was pretty sure he heard faint whispers and giggles from students passing bye and he knew it was his cue to follow. 

He attempted to keep his distance from everyone as much as possible. He knew they probably disliked him - they would never openly say it but deep down Tweek just felt it and to be honest the feeling was mutual. He hated everyone. Also he feared getting pick pocketed. They would probably steal the phone that he never uses. His parents got him a phone so he could be like all the other kids and he insisted he didn't need one but they wouldn't let up. They probably wished for a normal kid.

He sat in class until everyone began to take their seats including the teacher. Science. They were just reading some chapters from the school's text books. He already spent unoccupied time reading them online so he just didn't pay attention. 

The things Tweek would think about were just meaningless thoughts that passed the time. He even thought about a potential one-legged chair. Though they were meaningless they just filled up time so fast and then he would usually forget about them. 

Two kids that sat in the back of the classroom were quietly chatting - even though the talk was mostly one sided. One of them being Clyde was trying to maintain a conversation but his friend Craig just kept ignoring him. That is until he whisper shouted to tell him to "shut the fuck up" just loud enough for the instructor to hear. Luckily enough they didn't send him to the principal's office but just to another spot "less distracting" even though it was completely Clyde's fault. 

He ended up switching spots with a random girl in the middle row - opposite of his previous spot. He didn't really care, at least Clyde wouldn't bother him.

After a few minutes he noticed the almost motionless blonde to the left of him. He was just staring at the text book page. They passed that page a while ago. Was this kid high or something?

The teacher finished the reading and passed worksheets around the classroom. When it reached the kid's desk he was just unfazed by it. Craig started to work but he saw how the kid was so distant -at each on another plane of existence.

The noirette ripped a tiny piece of paper from the worksheet and wadded it up into a tight ball and threw it at the side of the blonde's head. 

Immediately the blonde shot his head up and let out a small 'agh!'. He turned his head to spot the shooter. He has barely seen this guy before. Maybe around the halls a few times but he never really knew he was in this class. 

He squinted at him but the opposing teen just shrugged and continued to work. He looked down to spot the radiating white paper in front of him. 

He pulled out a pencil and quickly filled in the answers. He knew every one of them and in just a few minutes he completed the packet and flipped to a new page in the text book. He was 'pretending' to read even though he just continued to space out. 

Craig looks up to see his paper filled out and continuing his blank star into the page. What?

The bell rings and class ends as students evacuate their seats and out the door. The loud noise was enough to bring the blond to his sendes and he packed up his few items in his bag, turned in his paper and followed the crowd out the door. Craig grabbed his backpack and trailed him. He was careful to make sure he didn't notice. He sent a quick text to Clyde and Token to get him something from TacoBell.

He saw that the boy wasn't headed to the cafeteria and instead outside to the steps leading to the front of the building. The blonde proceeded down a few steps and pulled out a large thermos from his bag. 

He observed the sitting male for a little bit until he decided to take a seat a little bit away from him on the same step.

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and brought up a cig to light. 

The boy seethed next to him just continued to stare off into the distance.

"I don't want to die from second-hand smoking."

Just a sigh left the occupied lips of the other boy as he continued to smoke. 

"Asshole..." the blonde said under his breathe.

"Craig, actually."

He turned to look at the smoking teen. 

"I know that. You threw a paper ball at me, asshole." 

He just shrugged in response. Tweek was pretty ducking pissed and tightly clutched his thermos to avoid loosing his shit. That was the old Tweek, the one he tries so hard to burry. In middle school he twitched and let and mumbled nonsensical nothings under his breathe. He still twitched but he tried a lot harder to slow down his speech which helped only a little bit and he just closed himself off as much as possible. People were overrated. 

He turned back to the skyline and just let the thoughts cycle through his mind as he breathed in that cold Colorado air that was so unique to South Park.

"Why do you do that?" The black haired asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Fucking space out like that."

"Ack... just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

He looked at Craig and saw his unamused expression.

"That's not possible."

"W-what?"

"If you're thinking about nothing then you're thinking about something."

The blonde rolled his eyes at this.

"Well, i'm thinking about trying to think about nothing."

"Does that satisfy you?"

"No."

"Okay."

Did Tweek get more sassy since middle school? Yes. Craig didn't know much about him before but he knew enough to know that he definitely changed.

Tweek continued stare at nothing until he abruptly fumbled with his cup as he shoved the closed thermos into his bag.

"Class doesn't start yet spaz."

"Don't call me that and i'm going anyway." 

He let the blonde slip away as Craig sat at the step bringing a fresh cig to his lips. He had to know more about this kid.


	2. Bitter Colorado Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after the first chapter... Craig contemplates the cold and his Taco Bell order and Tweek finds himself in an uncomfortable social confrontation after school. Nothing new really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally I could post this chapter. I think i'm going to make the future chapters about this length just because personally I like long chapters. 
> 
> BTW sorry for any inconsistencies or typos I took a few days in between writing this chapters so again sry :I

After Tweek left Craig stayed seated at the stairs – continuing to shorten his cigarette. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate in his jeans and he pulled up his messages revealing a text from Clyde. Apparently they returned from Taco Bell and they just got him a Pepsi and a singular quesadilla, okay. Craig heard a few footsteps and chatter until he heard his name being shouted by his friend. Token and Clyde were approaching the steps holding a few Taco Bell bags.

“Hey dude, why are you out here?” shouted his friend Clyde while he was running to him.

“Smoking.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He mumbled under his breathe but the shorter brunette didn’t hear it. 

He pulled the cigarette to his lips and inhaled the burning smoke. Clyde was standing right above the sitting Craig holding the bag over his head. The noirette glanced up and glared at his friend – there wasn’t really a reason for it he just had a natural resting bitch face and besides he was blocking his view from the diluted blue that painted the sky, but his attempts at intimidation proved ineffective – mainly because of their many years of friendship. How he was able to stand the obnoxious brunette was a mystery but in the end Clyde has shown to be a pretty decent friend.

“You’re killing you’re lungs you know?” Token said as he loosely followed to confront Craig.

“I don’t do it that often, I’m not fucking addicted.” 

“You know that’s literally what every addict says right?” The purple sweater wearing teen said.

The sitting boy just shrugged and threw the burning roll of paper on the ground and stepped on the dwindling flames on the dying cigarette.

“Whatever.”

In reality Craig really wasn’t addicted he just liked the way the drug made him feel and smoking was kind of his thing – everybody had a thing, a quirk that makes them somehow unique from the different brands of people that littered this world.

“Craig take your fucking food my arms are getting tired.” He whined.

With bare hands he took the warm Taco Bell bag. The bottom of the bag was the hottest and when Criag’s cold skin made contact with the furnace that was his food he began to realize how fucking cold Colorado was.

“Jesus it’s cold.” Clyde commented as a freezing breeze crashed into the three shivering bodies – well make that two bodies. Craig refused to let himself show weakness to the cold but he still felt the nasty bite that the harsh weather provided.

“Can we go now?” Token said while fighting against the newly found cold.

“It wasn’t cold until you guys got here.” Said Craig as he slowly got up from the now warm step he was sitting on and continued to enjoy the pleasurable heat that met his hands.

“We left to get your food. And Clyde’s four tacos…” 

They both looked over at the two Taco Bell bags Clyde was holding in his hand. He just smiled meekly – guilty of getting more than the necessary proportions a healthy human being should have.

“Keep that up and you’ll look like Cartman.” Craig joked.

Clyde scoffed at his off-handed insult.

“Fuck you… that’s low.” He said as he rubbed his elbow with the hand clutching the food bag – as if Craig’s words had physically hurt him.

“It’s true though… anyway Craig why didn’t you go with us today? You always go with us for lunch.” Token said.

Craig just shrugged in response.

“Didn’t feel like it.”

He didn’t want to tell his “gang” he hung out with someone as distant as Tweek. He really did change from what he so faintly remembered of him in middle school. He got only a little bit taller. He still remained his incorrectly buttoned shirt fashion over the years and occasionally a grey sweater on really cold days. His hair somehow got more spiky and chaotic than from when he was younger. His twitching still existed but if anything maybe less occurent? What made the super obvious change was his behavior. He just kind of… disappeared, he didn’t actually disappear but he just saw him less and less in his memories. He was pretty sure he purposefully avoided being in crowded places. He remembered him getting picked on in middle school but based on what he’s seen he hasn’t been in any places for people to rip on him.

“I just didn’t feel like going.”

“Well if you don’t go next time we won’t get you anything.” Clyde said; his sentence full of purposefully accentuated syllables in attempts to create some sort of threat, which seems pretty difficult since they were talking about tacos. 

The three then proceeded up the school’s stairs and into the front doors to escape the cold and to eat their lunch in the cafeteria.  
\---  
When Tweek made it home he dropped his backpack at the front door and immediately felt the surge of his house’s warmth dance over his skin compared to the bitter Colorado air. He took note of his dad’s sudden shift in posture to more present or welcoming. He knew it was because his father desperately wanted to be close with his distant son – or at least make it appear that way. He desperately wished he could just make it to the kitchen without a word mainly because of his father’s awkward smile.

He made a quick pace to the tiled room and pulled a box of cheerios out of the cupboard as well as some milk, a bowl and a spoon. When he finished preparing the simple meal he headed to the table to eat. The air just felt thick and heavy. It was so uncomfortable knowing that his father longed for a normal conversation when the blonde really didn’t. It was so draining to try and force himself to talk to people. 

He forced cereal down his throat so he could make a quick exit out of the tense space. He felt his father staring at him but Tweek tried to make it apparent he really didn’t want to talk, and he knew that his father was aware of his extreme distaste in communication but he just wanted a son that he could be proud of and confident to call his son. 

“Sooo… how was school… son.” The sentence was so unnatural as the hastily put together sentence was dragged into the dense silence.  
The blonde winced at this and shrunk more into his halfway finished bowl.

“Huh?” His father asked. So he really did have to talk huh?

“Okay…” He hated his own voice and he hated this tense air and it sucks because he knows he really should talk to people and be appreciative of the people that tried to connect with him and he really did want to be able to talk to people and have built friendships but he was always too anxious around everyone. Every sentence he said just sounded so stupid and he tug his bitten nails into his pale palms. He knew that all of the people he talked to were talking down to him. They tried to sound careful and he knew it was mainly because of pity and he just wanted to rip all of his hair out when he was stuck in these situations. He wanted to leave.

“That’s great son… care to tell me more about it?” His father must’ve been sort of relieved he got at least one word from his estranged son.

“Uhh… not really.”

His small sentences were distracting him from eating so he could leave. Just a few more bites…

“Oh come on son tell me.” He was trying to somehow be friendly and it really pained Tweek how much it must’ve hurt him but he didn’t know how fucking difficult it was for him.

He just shook his head and continued to stuff his face with the few remaining cheerios floating in the milk. When he finally finished with that he gulped down the remaining milk and he quickly cared it to the sink.

“You know… maybe you could start seeing your therapist again huh?”

“Please don’t…” He strained to his father. He really hated it when his parents took him to a therapist in middle school when he stopped socializing regularly. It was horrible, being stuck in a room alone with someone whose job it was to get him to talk.

“I really think it helped son - maybe this Friday?”

Tweek just hurried towards the stairs to the seclusion of his bedroom. 

“Oh come on son you never talk to anyone anymore – including me and your mother.”

“I-It didn’t help dad really please don’t make me go.”

“I think if you gave it a chance it would help. They’re certified to help you know?”

Tweek just forced him out of his head and escaped to his room where he shut the door and sank to the coldness of the floor below him. He leaned against the door and held his head in his hands. Why was this so hard? He really should’ve just skipped dinner. An apple was fine for the entirety of the day right?

The blonde just flopped onto his bed and let the softness of the covers snuggle against his skin. 

A few sleepless hours passed and he heard his parents talking through the thin walls from downstairs and the subject matter made his stomach churn. 

“I really tried talking to him but he just refuses to talk with me.”

“Give it time hon.”

“I just want him to be normal. I prefer what we had before than what we have now, at least then he talked to other kids.”

“He’s going to the therapist tomorrow after school.” His mom said.

Shit.

“Do you think they can fix him?”

“Let’s hope so.”

Tweek shuttered in his bed. He really, really didn’t want to go. The blonde tightly clutched his cover’s fabric in his spindly fingers as he exhaled angrily into his pillow. There was no helping it. He sat up and chucked his shoes away realizing he still had them on. He was too upset to even attempt to change into proper clothing and just lay in bed with them on. He also remembered he left his backpack downstairs and he had some math homework he needed to work on. Fuck it.

Tweek tossed and turned in the covers. He tried extra hard to sleep tonight. He wanted to just forget and not feel right now and after about an hour his body finally gave in to sleeping. 

He woke up at 6:34 and stumbled out of bed. He thought it was probably disgusting that he slept in yesterday’s clothing so he groggily walked over to the bathroom and took a cold shower in the dark. He liked it like that. He also he hasn’t taken a shower in a couple of days so it might be slightly more acceptable to take a shower for it. Being in the shower made him think though and he really didn’t want to think at this very moment, so after two minutes he was sick of it and dried up and picked up his dirty clothes and threw them into the heaping pile that was accumulating in his room. He had a feeling there were a bunch of spiders that made their home in there so anxiety usually prevented him from fixing it.

He realized he was out of button-ups so he just settled for a loose band T-shirt that was given to him for free on the street. The shirt was black with the album cover on the chest. The line work was a bright white depicting a tree, a bee as well as a jar of honey all in a box or some shit; album art is weird.

He then found some skinny grey sweatpants. He threw on some fuzzy polka dot socks and put his white sneakers on that were chucked the night before. He found a random green hoodie that just seemed to pull the outfit together. He looked lazy and it probably looked super out of character but if he was going to be forced to go to the therapist he wanted to leave an impression that just screamed ‘I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE!’ Fuck it he felt comfortable.

He grabbed the abandoned backpack by the door and made a steady pace to the coffee shop. He went inside since it was opened now and began to make his usual thermos and coffee cup combo. He noticed how his father and mother didn’t try to force him to talk now. That was good. In no time he was out the door and on the way to school.  
\---  
Upon arrival Tweek saw how the doors were closed like usual so he sat at the steps and pulled the math homework due at the end of the day to work on. He finished it easily but realized now that he had nothing to do. He just waited for the doors to open like always, but time just moved slower. He couldn’t blank through the day anymore; he just had too much on his mind. He felt really tense now.

He began to take big gulps out of his coffee as he sat admiring the familiar taste the liquid provided. He tried to pass the time by counting all of the bricks on the wall or tracing the outlines of the almost transparent clouds that were now sprouting in the early morning. 

Eventually students started to come around and Tweek soon followed. He felt the accusing stares from the strangers around him. Maybe dressing up in something different brought some unwanted attention. Tweek just walked faster and tried to block them out. They were judging him surely and as he walked he dug his nails into the straps of his backpack, with the intent to just sink into the linoleum under his white sneakers.

He made it to the science classroom and eventually everyone took their seats. Today just had the immediate expectation to be shitty and first period hadn’t even started. 

His science teacher showed up soon after all of the students took their seats and the loud chatter began to dwindle down as he was setting up his laptop. Apparently they were doing a science experiment today. It was very basic and they were just using the several identical copies of microscopes the budgeted school had to offer. It was a partnered experiment and this made Tweek start to shake – even more than he already was. Damnit. Maybe he could get someone who would just let him do the project himself so he wouldn’t have to talk and his partner could just go on their phone or something. 

The teacher was naming off random pairings and soon the couples flocked to tables together to begin the assignment. Tweek was listening intently to every single syllable escaping the man’s mouth and the tension was painful. 

“Clyde and Tweek.”

Tweek’s heart jumped and he scavenged the small classroom with his eyes until he caught the bright fabric of the boy he was assigned to work with. When the brunette saw him he smiled and waved him to come over. The jitters didn’t disappear even as the blonde was walking over to him hauling his backpack along the way – acutely aware of the coffee that could potentially spill in his backpack. He secured it tightly right? Maybe… hopefully.

He didn’t know Clyde that well but it didn’t take long for the shorter teen to realize this boy was very talkative. There goes his original plan of working on the project alone quietly. 

Clyde sat at the long stretch of the table’s grey surface and Tweek took this as a silent message to go and get the supplies. Hauling the supplies is better than attempting to ask him to help. 

He carried the heavy metal tool in his scrawny arms and set it on the table as he scurried to grab the little glass trays to observe. 

They began working immediately and Tweek was switching out the trays as soon as they rested under the glass. The good thing is he was working on the project by himself but Clyde was next to him talking the entire time. It was okay for him to just start rambling about various unimportant topics because Tweek could just block out his voice until it was a light background fuzz that is until he started asking the introverted boy questions.

“So did you hear Wendy became a vegan a few days ago?”

“Uhh…?”

“Yeah I know I couldn’t avoid meat in my diet but avoiding all dairy products and stuff it’s probably very gross and depressing.”

“Would you be a vegan if it saved the animals?”

Tweek just shrugged and leaned closer to the table and away from the broken record machine that was right beside him. 

“I don’t know animals are cool so maybe it would be ok but I heard some of Wendy’s friends are ripping on her because of it.”

He thought he was done but the chatting didn’t stop and Tweek was starting to get very irritated.

‘Please stop fucking talking to me. Don’t you get body language man?’

“So how come you don’t talk to anyone?”

“W-What?”

“Yeah you like avoid people don’t you?”

“I… I guess?”

‘Can I please just leave right now?’

“Like dude it’s kind of weird you know?”

Tweek’s heart was sinking like the tragedy that was the Titanic and everything just felt so fuzzy around him. He was so uncomfortable couldn’t he see that? It’s taking all of his strength to not just scream and slam his fists on the table… ‘Jesus what the hell is wrong with me?’

With lack of a smoother exit Tweek just called out a distant “I have to use the bathroom” as he just grabbed his backpack and left to the boy’s restroom.

He pulled out his thermos that still carried buckets of hot coffee and he was drinking the beverage like it was the end of the world. He felt his shaking cease and his nerves calm down for a bit with each passing gulp of coffee. He let out a deep sigh as he started to take little sips of the steaming beverage as he readjusted his newly found spot leaning on the wall. 

The drinking boy felt the presence of someone else in the bathroom with him leaning against the far wall of the bathroom but as long as they kept their distance he would be fine. It was only now that he smelled the awful stench of smoke that he looked up. He saw a tall figure wearing a thick blue jacket that was stacked on top of a deep dark blue pair of skinny jeans and some black and white converse. His form was leaning ever so carefree against the tinted green bathroom tile wall while holding a burning cigarette in between his paled fingers. That asshole… Craig was it? It was weird because even though Tweek felt like he really should hate the skyscraper of a man sharing the same space as him, yet he was probably the person he hated the least in his life. 

The distant male was staring blankly at the wall while taking a few slow hits from the burning roll of paper. Tweek hated the odor that now wreaked the room – or maybe it smelled like that the entire time and Tweek just wasn’t aware.

He didn’t want to make any sort of conversation with that stoic brick wall since he was now cooling off from the invasion of questions that knocked over his social barrier he had secured over the years. 

“Usually people tell me not to smoke in here and tell the principle.”

So he does this often… hmm.

“I honestly don’t really care as long as you don’t leave that wall.” He said with a stern bitterness only the inner thoughts in his mind had. Yet again something about this boy didn’t allow him to feel anxious about conversing. 

Craig smirked lowly and leaned away from the wall and took a step forward towards the smaller male.

“You little…”

Tweek inhaled and dug his nails into his palms, the deepness of his sharp cresent moons sent little needles of pain through his hand. Just when he thought he could be calm this fucker happened to be here. This was a huge contributor to why he hated conversing with people in the first place. Most of them just fuck with people for no absolute reason, just to be a dick. What’s the point of that?

He realized it had been over ten seconds and he was still stabbing himself with his fingernails and he looked at his palms to see the purplish- red marks that lines his hand. Fuck that kind of hurt. Wait did Craig get closer? Now looking over he saw the chullo hat that was a lot closer and not holding a cigarette? He must’ve stomped it out. 

“So…” The towering teen trailed off.

“I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me.” That nasally voice echoed slightly in the room. 

“W-what why?”

“I dunno you seem cool.”

“I don’t really… ugh like the cafeteria.”

“Dude we’re gonna go to Taco Bell, school food tastes like shit.”

“Oh.”

Astleast it wouldn’t be as loud as the screaming that burrowed its way into Tweek’s memories in the cafeteria.

“Nnng… fine. But have to say sorry for throwing that paper ball at me.”

“What? Are you actually still mad about that? I helped you.”

Only Tweek could hold such a minor grudge such as this for this long. Well he wasn’t completely pissed but he just felt he had to keep up some sort of… standard? Damn what is wrong with him, just let it go.

“I don’t apologize so just deal with it.”

Tweek scoffed at that. Lunch did seem ok, even with the person he hated the least. 

“Ack!”

“Ack?”

“OKAY I’LL GO!”

Tweek was fidgeting under the other’s gaze. The pressure…

The taller black haired teen wasn’t really pressing him that much to go but he got him to so that’s good.

“So when are we gonna eat lunch together?” The blonde asked. He tried to make his voice light and gentle so Craig wouldn’t somehow get extremely irritated with him and shank him with a hidden knife in the bathroom. He knew that if he were Craig he would probably shank himself – he hated his overly paranoid voice that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried.

“After science.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Gah! Today?” 

“Yep.” that unique stoic voice of his echoing through the dense tiles of the bathroom walls and back into the pale ears of the fidgeting blonde.

He had a feeling that his voice may seem uncaring to other students or to some even annoying as it sounded he constantly had a cold but Tweek had a strange admiration for it’s deep rumble. It seemed fitting for his character and how it could smoothly cut into silences without startling the constantly anxious blonde – at least not very much. 

He smothered his back into the tile behind himself while taking another hit of his coffee and Craig decided to join him along the wall.  
The stillness of the room was greatly appreciated with only a slow dripping of a leaky pipe behind the bathroom wall serving as a calming background noise. He wondered if the boy paired with him on the wall also appreciated silences like Tweek. Everyone nowadays seemed to be too focused on current events in the world and always have a need to state their stupid opinions and shoot down anyone else with a slightly differing statement. It really pissed Tweek off and a large part of him was almost ashamed to be a part of the human race. 

When Tweek felt the ease sink into every pore in his skin and when the panic that originally arose when Clyde was talking his ear off he wanted to stay like this. He never really felt so still before, and with anxiety everything is always a threat and he can never really relax but now being in the same space of another human being that actually didn’t make him want to burry a hatchet into the side of his neck was very surprising to him. He didn’t know if it was the stillness so evident in his posture or if it was his personality or some bullshit like that he really enjoyed it and wished he could be feel this calm forever – Craig just seems to get it when nobody else does. A perfect specimen in Tweek’s book, how people should be.

Tweek breathed out and inhaled once again into the black lid of his thermos. He broke away from the now heated tiles he was leaning on and pulled his previously slouched backpack onto one side of his shoulder while his other hand was holding his coffee.

“Where are you going?” Craig called from behind. The curiousity only slightly present in his voice – the majority of it was spoken with the nasally tone and his unwavering pitch.

“What do y-you think? Back to class.”

“Class ends in like fifteen minutes why don’t you stay here?”

“I still have a few things to look at.”

Craig just let out an understanding ‘hmph’ as he pulled another cig from it’s pack and held a lighter to the end.

The exiting male proceeded to the doorway and took a deep breath and left. With a low dying confidence he was only slightly prepared to face Clyde’s inevitable chit-chat. 

Surprisingly when Tweek opened the classroom door he saw Clyde in a corner talking with a small group of friends a few he recognized as Token and Jason while the rest were just unnamable faces- a huge distance away from the microscope they were working with, that still sat perched on the table.

Tweek was relieved and continued to observe the last two slides. He forgot to take notes on each of the ones he observed so just quickly made three jagged circles and filling in the names in the venn diagram. He already knew the answers to all of them so all that was left was to just fill them in.

Once Tweek finished he took an accomplished sip at his coffee and slouched in his chair. He looked up at the clock that hung up on the light blue wall that surrounded the perimeter of the room.

‘Five minutes’

All he had to do was wait, bliss struck him for a brief moment but then he was filled with dread. Without anything to focus on he was forced to take in his loud surroundings and unintentionally listen in on all the gossip that littered the room. He really wanted no part in this. 

Tweek eventually decided he would just leave early. The teacher wouldn’t notice and he already finished his work anyway. He carelessly put the supplies on a random counter next to the table and exited the scene. He figured if he were to eat with Craig today he should maybe go to the bathroom where he last saw him, but his plans were foiled when he saw said boy waiting outside of the science classroom right beside the door.

“Hey.” He said lowly.

Tweek just nodded and stood beside him.

“So should we just go now or do y-you want to wait for class to end.”

“I’m waiting for Clyde and Token.”

The blonde tensed at the mention of others, mainly at Clyde. He was afraid of being battered with questions of why he was so weird or why he was in the bathroom for so long which were questions he didn’t know the answers to or didn’t know how to answer.

“Ack! You didn’t tell me that!”

Craig turned to face his friend with assurance hinted in his mostly emotionless expression.

“Don’t worry they’re cool. Clyde’s annoying but you’ll get used to it.”

Tweek really wasn’t going to get used to it. Clyde was someone he really didn’t want to hang out with and Tweek wasn’t sure if it was because if he was loud or if he himself wasn’t normal. It was probably both but Clyde was one of the most popular kids in their grade so there must’ve been something he was doing right. 

The shorter just sighed and mumbled.

“Doubt it.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve heard enough from Clyde in science.”

Craig just chuckled.

“Figures.” Said the taller teen.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you then.”

He appreciated the seemingly meaningless gesture but to Tweek it meant a lot.

“Thanks.” Was all he said in a slight whisper.

Craig didn’t grace it with a response but the word didn’t seem like it needed one, but he heard it and smirked inwardly, out of sight from the blonde’s observant eyes.

The two proceeded to stand there beside the door waiting pensively – one more assertive than the other. They both heard shuffling in the classroom as the talking grew louder and in an instant the bell hammered and it’s blaring sound echoing through the halls and people were flooding out of the doors in filling the hallway. Tweek unconsciously shifted closer to the other teen. He hated crowds. 

The two of them were glued to the wall waiting for his friends and despite the loudness of the hallway surrounding him it didn’t seem as bad as it usually was. Tweek could get used to this.


	3. Bread Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes off from the last chapter. Tweek goes with Craig's friends to eat at Taco Bell. Tweek finds out his bread type and his horoscope and finds a spontaneous longing to do some damage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of disappeared on you guys. I kinda was stuck in another fandom temporarily but IM BACK! So as an apology I wrote like +1000 words than I would've. (You're welcome :D) Anyways plz enjoy.

Walking with Craig and his friends was easy, which wasn’t exactly an adjective Tweek would use when around other people. Due to his height he acted as a brick wall between him and the others. Craig was probably one of the tallest kids in school – probably because of his parents. Tweek always thought that he kind of stuck out even in huge bands of people and the yellow puff on his hat almost acted a beacon in a lighthouse in the sea of thrashing students.

It was also nice because Craig didn’t attempt to make conversation with the shorter blonde and just kept his eyes straight ahead and occasionally joining in Clyde and Token’s conversation.

They arrived at the very small parking lot that sat at the side of the building. It smelled like shit because of the double dumpsters that were positioned there and Tweek would often become paranoid because of the trash bags that looked like they held dead bodies.

Token pulled out his car keys and with a few clicks the headlights flashed and Clyde hopped in the passenger seat claiming he ‘called shotgun’ or something. Who does that anymore?

With Tweek’s little knowledge of cars he assumed it was something along the lines of a silver Mercedes with black seating and smelling very nice like the best mists of Febreze were mixed in with the seating. Token – predictably took his place at the steering wheel and so the blonde just sat in the back beside Craig. 

As soon as Token put the key in Clyde started rambling about memes and Miley Cyrus – for some reason and that’s when Token just blasted the car with pop music on the radio to tune him out. Tweek didn’t mind the blasting music from the speakers that hurt his ears.

Anything was better than hearing Clyde talk for the entirety of a five minute car drive. 

He did however see Clyde eyeing him in the rear view mirror as if trying to dissect him with his intimidating gaze. Tweek knew this had to deal with his abrupt leaving during science earlier so he just shrunk in his seat and turned to the window.

The car pulled up to the first available spot near the front and they all exited the car in a memorized fashion – opening their car doors at the exact same time, which made Tweek ask himself how many times they have done this and how are they not three hundred pounds?

Opening the door Tweek covered his ears at the abrupt shouting from Clyde as he sprinted to the counter and hopped right up. The employees immediately started smiling and high-fiving him. Tweek heard Token mumble something like ‘you always do this’ to nobody in particular and he just walked up to the cash-register, wallet in hand. The jittery blonde just brought his backpack and sat in front of Craig in one of the booths. He heard Craig scoff at the very obvious flirting made from Clyde to assumedly one of the employees.

“YO! Craig does Tweek want anything!?”

He winced at the weird emphasis on the ‘k’ in his name. 

“Tweek do you want anything?” Craig asked in a much quieter tone compared to Clyde.

He pondered for a second. He never really ate at Taco Bell and not really eager to try anything he just shook his head.

Craig nodded. 

“Get him a crunchy taco!” Craig yelled – but his voice being too monotone it just sounded like he was talking a little louder.

“KAY!” Clyde shouted back.

“Gah! I said I didn’t want anything!” He sneered at Craig in which he replied with an almost nonexistent smirk.

“Okay first you didn’t SAY anything, and second I think you should eat something. How are you not dead from starvation?”

Tweek shook his head at the comment. It never really occurred to him that his lack of food ever really was a problem. It wasn’t like he didn’t eat because he wanted to loose weight or he felt like he didn’t deserve it. He just genuinely wasn’t hungry or he didn’t feel like eating because sometimes he just felt pointless. Tweek could eat more without any problem – because there wasn’t a problem. 

“Ack! I eat enough, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

The opposing teen just shrugged and leaned back against turquoise padding of his seat. 

“Whatever you agreed to have lunch so you’re having lunch.”

The smaller teen kind of liked Craig’s bluntness yet playful nature, even though he seemed like an ass/douchebag combo Tweek kind of liked his more distant nature and how he could still be seen as a normal – ahem… SOCIAL human being and his cold nature was just a part of his character. Unlike Tweek who couldn’t be in a social place without being the outcast in a social place.

Tweek just scoffed and slumped in his seat and reached over to pull out the still hot coffee from the interior of his backpack. He saw Craig lift an eyebrow in his peripheral vision at his die-hard love for coffee.

‘If you’re gonna take my free will as a citizen to order nothing then let me fucking have this.’ Tweek thought bitterly, though he wasn’t that courageous or salty to say that out loud, he instead proudly took a swig of his hot beverage - as if to prove a point to himself.

Clyde and Token soon arrived with a tray full of their wrapped food and Clyde handed out the order. Tweek took his and unwrapped to taco. He did have to admit that it smelled somewhat appealing with a unique charm. What stage was Tweek at to call a crunchy taco charming?

The blonde glared at Craig from across the table as the taller was already taking bites out of his order. Token took a seat besides Tweek and Clyde took the majority of the space at the opposing side beside the stoic teen, he pitied Craig silently.

Tweek eyed his taco and knew from the back of his mind that Craig was really wanting him to eat. He didn’t want to be rude especially to Craig’s friends since they didn’t really know he was coming but didn’t mention anything about it. He could at least be somewhat grateful that they payed for the food – even if Token was filthy rich.

So Tweek gave in and took a bite out of the front. It was actually really good and only now did he realize he was a little bit hungry, but he couldn’t show Craig that so Tweek took small spaced out bites to try and fool the other. He knew he didn’t succeed based on Craig’s face so Tweek just glared at him.

When they finished Tweek through away the wrapping and started to pack up – shoving the closed thermos into its rightful place. The others started to head to the car and Tweek followed and heard the very loud shouts from Clyde as they made their leave.

Sitting in the car’s seat as they headed back to the school gave Tweek ample time for Tweek to think. At first he didn’t really think much of it but now he was staring to notice that Craig’s friends didn’t really talk to him at all during the entire trip. Not that Tweek was complaining but he thought that they would try to get some word out of him and soon realize Tweek didn’t have anything to say. Maybe Craig texted them before hand to not talk to him – or they just genuinely didn’t want to talk to him. That last possibility kind of stung a bit, but he didn’t need their opinions he didn’t even know them that well and they didn’t really know him so the feeling would be mutual. Then again he probably didn’t leave much of a good impression anyway with his sweatpants, the band t-shirt, and the… fuzzy socks. Oh well – this was probably just a one-time thing so it really didn’t matter what they thought of him.

They reached the parking lot and as soon as the car stopped Tweek forced open the car door with the sweat release of freedom but still acutely aware to resist a little so he didn’t break it.

He wondered if he could just slip away without a word but that would probably be weird so when everyone else opened the car door and stepped out Tweek decided to pull up his social skills and make a smooth exit.

‘I… Gah! Thanks for the food guys but um… I’m gonna go!” Tweek yelled as he began backing up and exiting.

“Sure it was nice meeting you!” Token replied with a smile as he stood outside the car.

Tweek just waved his hand back and speed-walked to the front entrance.

That went better than it could’ve but anybody could do better without even trying. Tweek couldn’t tell if Token’s big grin was forced or genuine, he didn’t know the guy enough. He seemed nice though. Besides they didn’t really formally greet that was the only exchange of words they had the entirety of that outing. Tweek shook his head as he ducked his head into the double doors. 

They would probably assassinate him in his sleep because of the stupidity he probably showed towards them. Those three are very popular in the nonexistent ‘hierarchy’ of the school. Token being known for his kind-nature and decent advice, making him an easy friend, Clyde definitely the ‘stereotypical jock’ even though he isn’t the top in football maybe due to his excessive Taco Bell visits, and Craig is many different things. His most common definition being that he’s an asshole and insensitive or unemotional, others say he’s the school’s very own ‘bad boy’ that everyone secretly swoons over. To Tweek… he honestly doesn’t give a shit about who he thinks Craig is. Tweek just liked how he really didn’t care about other people’s impressions and anyone who tried to tell him otherwise could get the middle finger. Tweek was kind of like Craig in that way – not caring about what others think since that didn’t really matter when Tweek wasn’t in the proximity of other people for them to hand him their opinions but the fear of what they could think of him kind of bit at his confidence hence why he distances himself. Being in the shadows – being a ghost never really seemed abnormal. Tweek didn’t want friends, and he didn’t secretly long for them either. 

Tweek let out a huge sigh and headed to his next class. It didn’t start until five minutes but Tweek didn’t exactly have much to do anyway. So he stood outside the closed doors and waiting for the bell.

\---

The school day went by in a blur and dread filled out every part of his insides as the last period ended and Tweek wasn’t surprised when his parents showed up in their car at the front of the school to pick Tweek up. His mom in the passenger seat gave him a wide smile. It looked so fake and it really pained him knowing that they forced themselves to be friendly to him. When he got closer he saw how his father cloned the same fake smile.

“Hi sweetie. Did you get my text?” His mother asked behind the car door.

“Oh… um no.” Tweek replied meekly. He always silenced his phone and turned it off in his backpack. 

“Oh well that’s okay.” Her voice sounding somewhat welcoming just made Tweek shrink as he entered the car and sat down in the back.  
“We decided to take you to your therapist today. Isn’t there some things you want to talk about?” She asked as the car was started and she was turned towards her son from the front as she peered into his shrinking form. 

“Gah!... sure.” 

He had tons of shit on his mind but that dark shit was safely locked away in the mushy organ called his brain. No way would he spill that to some random stranger. He never really connected with his therapist, despite gentle attempts to get Tweek to open up he was just a cookie that couldn’t be cracked, and this cookie was motherfucking bitter and he was ready to give passive-aggressive comments to whoever would be payed to talk with him. Tweek was angry, that anger only growing as the car ride grew longer only being accompanied by the radio. Tweek felt violated in some way. He told his dad he didn’t want to go to therapy and he just disregarded his statement putting hope in a lost cause. They were probably wasting money so he could go. The teen just felt kind of bad that they were putting money into this – into him. 

They arrived at the front and entrance and Tweek recognized that cheapness of the bare building. He hated this place, if hell was a place this is where it would be and Tweek was just going to waltz right in, not that he had much of a choice. Tweek stood behind his parents as they stood at the front filling out a few papers. The blonde read the quotes surrounded by wooden frames hung on the wall.

“The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.” –Eleanor Roosevelt, the cheesy stereotypical quotes and mottos that everyone just kind of knew. Tweek didn’t really understand life quotes about succeeding and stuff. The very thought of someone telling you how to govern your mindset and how to go about life just angered Tweek. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted and he surely didn’t want to be at therapy. 

Tweek was lead into one of the rooms and was sat down at a comfy green chair sat in a room filled with luscious plants and a light wood bookshelf full of old books about life, love, and happiness or some shit. Across Tweek’s chair was the therapist accompanied with a clipboard and pen stationed about two feet away.

“Hello Tweek nice to see you again, do you remember me?”

“Sure.” Tweek said as he sunk himself deeper into the cushion. The therapist was so intimidating. Being stared down, having full attention aimed towards him was the exact opposite of what he found comforting, but South Park hasn’t really cared about quality ever.

“So… do you have any idea why you might be here… anything that is… troubling you?” He said in a low but firm voice while leaning forward to show that he was listening. Tweek knew how this worked. Body language to make the ‘patient’ more comfortable in some way, it didn’t help though.

“Um well… I am troubled being here.” Tweek said with a little less bitterness than he intended.

“Oh yeah? What makes this place so uncomfortable?” He looked at the blonde questioningly but the teen refused to meet his eyes and just stared above the other man’s head.

“You, you are making this experience feel like s-shit and I don’t want to be here. Why am I being interrogated?”

“Well, Tweek I’m here to help you and I hope that me asking you questions is a way for me to get to know you.” The older man replied with a small smile. It felt too fake, that’s how all adults seemed to Tweek - dolls that used faux friendliness to get close to him.

“What… what if I don’t want to talk to you?” Tweek squeaked as he attempted to shoot a glare at the opposing man to somehow make up for his lack of confidence. 

“You see Tweek I want you to… maybe tell me what um… compels you to be condescending towards me.” The man’s eyes looked skilled in some way, like they knew how to pull apart his patients to get a full understanding of how their brain works, but fuck them, that’s Tweek’s business and they had no right to dissect him like a frog.

“I… I’m not trying to be condescending… I’m just really angry.” Tweek immediately regretted his choice of words.

“Tweek… care to elaborate on the potential source of this anger?”

Tweek hated that hidden smug look on his face. The therapist knew what he was doing and he was analyzing all of his words, body, and little things like pauses or stutters. Tweek was loosing this battle.

“No I don’t care to elaborate… I-I just don’t want to be here.” 

“Oh? Do you think that the anger may come from… I don’t know let’s say this appointment you have with me right now?”

Tweek scoffed at that. It was pretty obvious and he didn’t know why the therapist felt he had to state that. He thought he made it pretty clear that he did not want to be here.

“Is it that obvious?” Tweek spit with a mocking tone.

“So are you trying to make it apparent that you don’t want to be here Tweek?”

This fucker. 

“YES! THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THIS ENTIRE TIME. I’M HERE AGAINST MY WILL. M-MY PARENTS THINK THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME WHEN THERE’S NOT. I’M PERFECTLY FINE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF!” Exausted from his hatred filled rant Tweek was quietly gasping for air as he saw the sort of satisfied face the therapist in front of him was making.

“So you don’t believe there’s a problem with you purposefully distancing yourself from people and social situations on a daily basis to a point where it can become time consuming and interfere with normal choices that you make?”

Tweek glared at the older man ahead of him. Man he was good at reading people. Damn his temper giving the exact statements the therapist wanted. Tweek felt played – deceived and losing never really sat well with him.

“…Fuck you.”

\---

“So Tweek, how did the session go?” His mom asked in a sweet tone. 

Tweek was again sat in the back of the car, pressed even closer to the glass as the car drove down the winding roads back to their house. The session did not go well. After Tweek said he very necessary ‘fuck you’ he continued to be assaulted with questions and from there on just gave one worded replies for the remaining time. He knew he revealed to much to the other man and was probably gonna give him suggestions on becoming more social like giving a compliment to at least three strangers every day. That’s what he told Tweek in middle school and it was absolute bullshit. When Tweek attempted to compliment one of the girls she just turned away and left before Tweek could even say anything. 

“Fine.”

“That’s nice son.”

That’s when she turned the radio on and the car ride returned to its too familiar silence. 

Tweek was shaking – more so than usual. He held out both of his hands and saw how the fingers twitched and his wrists couldn’t stay in one place. He pulled out his thermos and chugged a huge quarter of what remained inside of the container – which really wasn’t that much. Tweek immediately felt relief from the oncoming stress and he pressed the side of his head to the cold glass window. Today was really cold and as the sun was setting the distance became less distinguishable and started to have an unnatural atmospheric fog on the horizon. It was kind of calming in a sense and Tweek just wanted to snuggle up in the warmth of his blankets and have a deep sleep – with a hot coffee of course, it’s one of those days.

Approaching the house the car pulled up to the driveway and the family of three immediately retreated inside and Tweek – in no time was in the kitchen preparing a simple black coffee and a large mug and dumped the steaming contents inside and walked as quickly as he could up the stairs so the steaming liquid didn’t spill over and onto his clothes. Hot coffee never feels good on the skin.

Tweek sat on his bed with his coffee set on the neighboring nightstand. Tweek was really bored and today already being an abnormal day Tweek decided to pull out his phone. Maybe he could actually use it instead of tucking it away in his backpack. Upon turning it on he saw how the phone had ninety-nine percent battery since it never saw daylight. It was a hermit like him and he had just awoken the pocket-sized beast from its two month long hibernation.

Once he opened his phone he saw how he just had a wall of notifications on the lock screen, some of them being texts from his parents or payment notifications and the rest just stupid messages from the default apps that were installed into his phone with payment. He deleted all the notifications and logged in. He remembered he just choose the combination ‘1234’ so he wouldn’t forget but he immediately went to settings to change it to a more secure seven-numbered combination for security. 

Tweek decided to download a few apps into the phone such as Spotify and Magic Piano and a few others he had heard decent things about. Then he went onto the internet to just see the random shit he could find and started with the search term ‘What type of bread am I?’ and found out that he was a Gluten-Free Arepa. Whatever the hell that meant. Tweek gradually started to like this device more and more as he surfed the web and eventually made it to a website that talked about horoscopes and found out that he’s a Scorpio and further dove into the website to find out more.

‘They can be strong willed and determined, almost to the point of being stubborn. This makes them great competitors, even if they are able to hide this desire to win from you. This also makes Scorpios very dominant, controlling and passionate. When they do not have a positive outlet for self-expression, they often turn inwards and become destructive.’

Tweek never really saw himself as controlling he didn’t really give a shit about other people unless it directly affected him but stubborn. That was an understatement.

‘When wronged, they do not easily forgive. It is almost as if the Scorpio sign invented the word "revenge". However, they just as easily never forget an act of kindness and are always ready to repay it. Scorpios are very loyal friends, but can be possessive.’ 

He also found this very true to himself and so far was very satisfied with his sign.

‘Because of their intensity, Scorpios can be jealous, possessive, and controlling. When mistreated, they will make it their objective to get revenge, even if it takes years. They like to keep their true emotions hidden from others, which causes people to perceive them as cold and uncaring.’

What the fuck. Tweek wasn’t obsessive about getting revenge or anything super sinister and what ‘true emotions’? Tweek has nothing to hide. At times he even felt that his insecurities were put on display for everyone to see whenever he’s with other people. Fuck this website. Tweek was fine and besides what does this website know about him, they don’t know shit. In defiance Tweek threw his phone on the opposite side of the bed where it gently landed on his pillow. He scoffed at the abandoned device and took a sip out of his coffee. 

It’s 1 AM and Tweek was still sitting up in his bed. He kept thinking about the stupid website and it’s stupidity. He knew from that moment he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight mainly due to the intense energy the large cup of coffee provided, he also was an insomniac. He inevitably picked up his phone a dug around for his charger and plugged it into the wall. He decided to review his science notes he took today – or yesterday.

He was able to review a lot of his notes for future science tests to come and only found that an hour had gone by. Tweek decided to try and get a few snacks from downstairs and settled on a granola bar and decided to take a walk outside to clear his mind. His parents were in deep sleep and wouldn’t even care if he had gone – it’s not like they saw him that much anyway. So grabbing one of his thickest coats he headed out the front door and into any direction that seemed somewhat pleasing.

The night was very cold and was even colder than it was earlier and Tweek could see his breathe in the night’s chilly air and feel the temporary heat escape his mouth. He rubbed at his arms to create some sort of friction to give him heat but it really didn’t do much. He walked throughout the town and spotting the different small businesses scattered here and there. He then spotted a tall figure walking towards him. He started to panic at first like he always does but then as they approached Tweek started to recognize the familiar features of this individual. 

“Hey Tweek.” Said the nasally voice that was so uniquely Craig’s.

“Oh, hi Craig.” Tweek said.

“What are you doing up so late.” The blonde asked while letting out a slight shiver as a harsh wind blew towards him.

“I’m going home from Clyde’s. So… what are you doing here?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep.” Tweek said while subtly avoiding eye contact but that wasn’t so difficult in the dark.

“Like usual.” He said under his breath, quiet enough for Craig not to hear it.

Craig let out a huff.

“You want to hang out?” 

“Uh… I don’t know.” The shorter teen replied while looking away.

“Come on it’s not like you were doing anything anyway.” He did have a point there.

“Well what about going home, aren’t you gonna do that?” Tweek asked.

The taller just shrugged.

“They’re asleep they won’t know, they don’t care anyway.”

The blonde was kind of torn between coming up with an excuse or just going with Craig. He didn’t exactly have a reasonable excuse and he absolutely sucked at lying, besides he didn’t really have a reason not to go with Craig, so Tweek just nodded and paired with Craig and started walking the opposite direction he was originally headed.

“Sooo… where should we go?” asked the blonde after a few seconds of silence.

“I don’t really care, where do you wanna go?” Craig droned. 

Tweek was slightly taken by surprise by Craig’s question. He thought of the different places to possibly go and for some reason Craig’s presence just made Tweek feel rebellious, maybe it was because of the frustrating therapy session or the fact his parents forced him to go there Tweek wanted to do something bad. Well not really bad to where they would get arrested but the inner vandal just started to blossom.

“I have an idea.” The shorter said with obvious mischief in his voice.

“Uh… okay, shoot.” Craig said with curiosity and amusement evident in his tone.

“Wait.”

Tweek stopped suddenly and felt around his jean and coat pockets trying to find something until he felt what he was looking for through the fabric and pulled out a sharpie. He took off the cap and tested the ink on his hand.

“Perfect.”

“What are you planning?” Craig questioned. 

“Come on.” Tweek demanded but in a playful tone.

Craig chuckled at this and followed Tweek’s quicker pace to wherever he was going. 

\---

Craig was surprised when Tweek had led them to a therapy building of some sort. He saw how Tweek looked around the perimeter of the building checking for cameras and then continued to examine some of the windows to find the right one. Craig just silently watched him trying to fit together what he was doing.

He heard Tweek make a satisfied sound as he pressed his face against the glass. 

“This fucker’s gonna get it.” He heard Tweek say quietly.

“What did he do?” The noirette questioned.

“He’s an asshole.” Tweek said with a bit of fire. 

He then uncapped the black sharpie and started to draw a large curve on the window and soon enough Craig was doubled over laughing. Tweek was drawing dicks on this poor guy’s window. When he finished his work of art he stood back and smirked, evaluating his piece. HE then frowned at the window and capped the marker.

“How come i-im not satisfied?” Tweek questioned, more to himself then to Craig.

Craig finished his little laughing fit and looked at Tweek. His expression near impossible to read in the dark. The black-haired teen could get into a little trouble too and walked up to the window and sure enough when he pressed on it the window opened without any trouble.

“GAH! CRAIG THAT’S BREAKING AND ENTERING! YOU CAN GET ARRESTED!”

Tweek was pulling at his blond locks as the other was already halfway inside.

“Tweek I’ve been arrested before, this is nothing - besides we’re not getting caught.”

That didn’t ease Tweek’s rapidly growing anxiety but he took a step back away from the window as if the distance would somehow make him any more innocent.

“Hand me the marker.”Craig said while extending his hand through the window to Tweek.

Tweek started laughing at Craig’s request. 

“This can’t be good.” Tweek said between laughs as he gave him the marker. The laughing was more as a distraction for the serious trouble they could potentially get into.

Tweek heard a little bit of shuffling and then Craig climbing through the window handing the pen back to the blonde and quietly shutting the window.

“Okay let’s go.”

The two of them ran away from the crime scene and back towards the other buildings they were at originally. 

They both stopped to catch their breaths when there were a couple blocks away.

Craig with his hands on his knees started laughing hysterically and soon Tweek joined in.

“While I was in there I heard someone walking around in the building.” Craig said in between pants.

“GAH! WHAT!”

“But the damage has been done.” Craig said triumphantly – ignoring Tweek’s worry. 

“D-did they see you?!” Tweek asked while pulling at his shirt.

“Ha… no.”

The two of them continued to stand at the sidewalk while continuing to suck desperate breaths of the unforgivingly cold air.

“So what did you do in there?” Tweek questioned while looking up at the other teen.

“Well… I wrote ‘you’re a piece of shit asshole’ on his decks and a few dicks too.” He replied smugly.

“Ha okay…” 

“I threw all of his pens on the floor.”

“Haha.” Tweek was chuckling at Craig’s immaturity.

“Aaand.” The other said while dragging out the vowels.

“I stole these glasses.” He said while pulling out a pair of shiny glasses from his hoodie. 

“CRAIG! Those are his favorite pair, they’re fucking expensive too!” Tweek scolded. Well he was actually more proud of Craig for doing something a little more tame than he would’ve expected.

“Yep. And I bet he will be pretty fucking pissed about it.” Craig shrugged as he put them back in the dark blue pocket.

“Fucking nice.” Tweek said.

Tweek and Craig started to walk together again, letting the silence fill the narrow space between them as they continued side by side. 

“So… I think I deserve an explanation.”

“Huh? What?”

“So what did that guy do to you?” The taller boy questioned while glancing down at Tweek.

“I-I already told you he’s an a-asshole.”

“Tweek that’s not an explanation.”

The blonde looked away. He really didn’t want to tell Craig that he went to therapy and the guy just seemed like a major douche.

“Come on I broke in there and drew dicks on his desk and stole these glasses I think I deserve a little more.” 

“Well… I just needed revenge.”

“Tweek stop ignoring the question.”

“Um… he insulted my bread type?”

“God you suck at lying – wait bread type?” Craig asked confused.

“I-it’s really nothing, Craig.” Tweek attempted to stop Craig from asking questions – even if he did kind of have rights to know.

“It’s clearly something for you to draw dicks on the dude’s window.” God Craig is stubborn.

“Uggh fine… but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

Craig shrugged and just looked at the short blonde.

“My parents f-forced me to go therapy and I didn’t w-want to go and the guy was a smug know-it-all so that’s why. You happy?”  
He just shrugged again and just looked ahead.

“So you’re not gonna tell anyone right?” Tweek looked up at him with a stern gaze.

“I don’t really have a reason to.”

Tweek was relieved.

“I don’t really see what the big deal is anyway. People go to therapy all the time, why do you care if people know or not?”

“I-I j-just don’t want people to see me as a mentally insane person.”

“Dude everyone already thinks of you as mentally insane.”

Tweek just scoffed and glared ahead of him. He did have a point. Everyone thought he was on ten different drugs all the time as it was. Maybe it was because Tweek shared something to Craig that he wouldn’t share to anybody else - not that he had anyone to tell his secrets to. 

He looked up at the horizon and saw the very small glow peak over the mountains. 

“Um I think I’m gonna go home now Craig… t-thanks.”

Craig looked over at the other teen and saw him start to leave.

“Don’t mention it… see ya later Tweek.”

The blonde just waved him off and mentally praised himself for the semi-successful goodbye. Tweek also felt somewhat special that Craig would want to see him again. The words ‘see ya later’ just echoing in his head. Maybe he could find a new friend in Craig. It’s not like he really needed friends but maybe one wouldn’t hurt. Tweek smiled to himself as he continued his path to going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the actual results of a Buzzfeed quiz I took and i've been invested in horoscopes lately so that's my little explanation idk.
> 
> EDIT: The website I used for Tweek's sign was directly copied from this website http://www.exploreastrology.co.uk/personalitytraitsscorpio.html
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Sorry I've been MIA for like months now but school has been really stressful and I feel like I've been losing time and it's feels absolutely horrible. I'm deeply sorry for people who truly enjoyed this story and all your support and comments and kudos has been greatly appreciated and I feel so bad to disappoint but I literally have no idea how I would jump back in to writing this fanfic after so long and I wouldn't want to give you guy so work I wasn't proud of. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm dropping this fic. Though don't be too sad. I've already been contemplating writing a much longer fanfic with aspects that I liked from this story into it and who knows, maybe I may rewrite this fic one day? I have no idea but anyways. Sincerest apologies to you all but hopefully more (complete) fanfics in the future.


End file.
